


surrounded by love

by gay_whore



Category: Tommy Innit - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetup - Freeform, Happy Ending, Swimming, Trans, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Transgender, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, binding, philza - Freeform, techno, tommy innit - Freeform, wilbur soot is very cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_whore/pseuds/gay_whore
Summary: tommy goes to meet his friends for the first time. there’s only one problem, no one knows he’s trans.ftm tommy :)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 641





	surrounded by love

**Author's Note:**

> hahahh writing this bc gender identity go brr

tommy sat still inside of his dads moving car. his head lightly bounced as the car drove down the highway. tommy watched as the cars passed by, and every now on then he would be impressed by a form of landscape. he sat in awe as he passed a small waterfall. 

yet, the boy was still bored out of his mind. obviously, this was not a surprising occurrence for tommy. 

so, tommy eagerly waited in the passenger seat of the car, as his dad seated next to him, drove. 

it would only be a cupple more hours until he would be united with his long time friends. (lol no covid bc it doesnt work with my plot line 🔪🔪)

he would be meeting tubbo, wilbur, techno, and phil all for the first time. they would all be meeting at a restaurant near tubbos house. 

tommy is the only one staying for a sleepover with tubbo. he would be staying with tubbo for at least 3 days, and if his dad allowed him, he might be able to stay for four. 

however, that left one huge ass problem. no one that he was meeting up with knew tommy was trans. 

tommy knew it was stupid to wait until they the day they all met to come out to his friends, but there just never seemed to be a good time. 

and he was scared out of his mind. he knew deep down that no one would hate him for being trans. but he didn’t know how much his friends truly excepted trans people. 

he sighed, slouching down more into his seat. tommy tried to close his eyes and fall asleep, knowing it would be a long car ride. 

***

tommy wakes up when there’s two hours left in his drive. debating on what to do to pass time, he settles on texting eret. 

eret is the only person that knows tommy’s trans. 

about three months ago, eret and tommy where on a call late at night, probably around three am. tommy was ranting to eret about all the transphobia and homophobia he saw on twitter that day. 

during the proses, he accidentally let slip that he was trans. tommy didn’t even realize what he said until he was done with his rant. 

eret excepted and supported him, to no surprise. eret also had to pinky promise not to tell a single person about the conversation they just had. 

eret found it hilarious, but agreed to the terms. 

so far the rest of the very long drive, tommy texted eret for reassurance. they both hoped everything would work out ok. 

***

“tommy!” tubbo shouted as he ran up to tommy with open arms. the boys held onto each other in a tight embrace. 

they don’t let go until they hear wilbur clear his throat. 

tommy looks up with tears in his eyes, running into the embrace of his friend. tommy refuses to let go. 

the boys eventually get over the initial shock of meeting each other, and head into the restaurant for lunch. 

they all sit at one large table as they wait for their food. 

“oh my good guys. i cant belive we are all here!” techno says. 

“yeah it’s great to finally see all of you in person” tubbo says, resting his head on tommy’s shoulder. (in a friendship way u weirdos) 

just then, the waiter comes to the table with their food. they boys talk and laugh throughout the meal, but nothing has been too eventful. 

however, one thing rests in tommy’s mind. after eating, everyone was going to the ocean to swim. he would have to tell them why he refused to go in the water, and to do that he had to muster up a lot of courage. 

“alright, tommy you good to go?” wilbur asks, snapping tommy out of his thought. 

“yeah let’s go” tommy picks up his bag and leaves the restaurant. 

the walk to the beach was hazy. it’s not like the walk took forever, maybe ten minutes at most. but all tommy could think about was his increasingly fast heart rate, the sweat running down his back, and his binder, making even most difficult to breathe. 

wilbur notices, silently giving a signal to ask if tommy’s ok. tommy just nods his head and continues to walk. 

tommy walks on the sand, the view of the ocean standing in front of him, taunting him. 

he gazes to his friends, pulling their tops over their head. tommy stares at the perfect chests, ones that where made normally. ones he only envy’s to have. 

“hey tommy can you walk with me real quick? i want to show you something!” wilbur says, “sorry guys we will be right back, i promise.” wilbur apologies, and pulls tommy away from the group. 

as soon as the two boys are out of ear shot from the others, wilbur strikes a conversation. “hey tommy” wilbur soothes, “it’s ok if you don’t want to swim. i can sit on the sand with you if you want.”

tommy’s head rushes with the possibility’s of why wilbur is talking to him. but the same conclusion rings in his mind. he knows. 

wilbur quickly notice the discomfort displayed in tommy’s eyes, giving him a reinsuring hug. 

as wilbur hugs tommy, he realizes his assumption was true as he felt the boys binder. 

“hey tom, it’s ok. i won’t tell any of them unless you want me to. i love you so much. your like a little brother to me.” 

at this point tears where definitely running down tommy’s face. tommy pulls him into another long hug. they stay there for a while. 

when they brake apart, tommy meets wilburs gaze. “can you tell them? when we walk back. i really don’t think i’ll be able to tell them.” says tommy. it’s not like he doesn’t trust them, it’s just been such a hard day. he was emotionally drained. 

wilbur nods his head, signaling a yes. 

the walk back was silent and short. neither had anything to say to each other, but both where content. 

as they reached the others, tommy watched from afar. he sees wilbur start the conversation with the boys. everones eyes where looking at tommy. he felt so small. 

the conversation between the boys felt like it was going on forever, but in reality it was probably less then three minutes. 

when tommy averts his gaze back to the group, he sees them all running towards him. and the next thing he knows, he’s in the middle of a group hug. he was surrounded by love and comfort. 

***

unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, as the boys all left. they said thier goodbyes, hugging each other and promising they would all meet up again. 

tommy and tubbo walk back to tubbos place, getting ready to spend the night together. 

once they reached his house, they went into tubbos room, and they sat down on his bed. 

“alright tommy i’m going to go shower so i don’t smell like the ocean all night” says tubbo, laughing. tubbo walks over to the bathroom, and tommy clasped on the bed. 

his ribs felt sore, due to him wearing his binder for such a long time. he knew of the inevitable, how he would have to take off his binder before sleeping. 

but tommy’s never been in the same room with someone without his binder on for years. not even with his parents. so he lays there, feeling defeated. 

then tubbo walks into the room, with a confused look on his face. “hey tom, wilbur texted me. he’s telling me to tell you to take off your binder. i don’t know what that is, but i don’t think we should fight with him.”

tommy laughs. genuinely laughs. of corse wilbur would do this. 

and instead of being mad at wilbur for texting tubbo, he felt reinsurance from all the love he was getting. 

so when tommy goes to the bathroom to shower, getting dressed afterwords, he makes a point to leave his binder off, even sending a pick to wilbur for proof. 

tommy walks back into his friends room, wherein the large oversized sweatshirt he brought with him. 

throughout the night, tubbo doesn’t do or say anything different. eventually, the two boys lay down and drift off to sleep. 

tommy can’t wipe to smile off his face. it’s been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> lol thx for reading. i hope u liked it <3


End file.
